


Tickle Fights

by NCISVILLE



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confession, F/M, First Kiss, Time Lords happen to be ticklish, pure fluff, tickle fight between Clara and the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is only one tea cake left no tactic is below the moral line, including tickling. But tickling can lead to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a Tumblr prompt: For you whouffaldi fanfic prompts could you possibly write Clara and the doctor having a tickle fight were they end up kissing at the end ?

                                                            **Tickle Fights**

 

“Give it to me Doctor.” Clara said impatiently tapping her foot. She was giving him a death glare if ever he had seen one before.

“Clara, I’m doing this for your own good.” He said dodging her attempt to snatch the last tea cake he’d grabbed from the plate. 

She leaped over the couch he’d run behind and made another grab for the cookie. “Give it to me!” She yelled chasing him around her flat. 

The Doctor was laughing as he ran from her. He was confident he’d be able to get behind the safety of the Tardis to enjoy the tea cake when suddenly he found himself falling. In hindsight he probably should have paid more attention to his surroundings and then he wouldn’t have tripped over one of Clara’s heels laying about where they didn’t belong. Clara laughed and triumphantly grabbed the treat from his hand immediately popping it into her mouth. He watched jealously while she savored the buttery tea cake and pushed himself slowly up off the ground. She made a show of moaning in delight and The Doctor decided he couldn’t stand for this. He waited until she had finished swallowing before he jumped up and pushed her onto the couch beginning to tickle her sides. 

With the sudden attack Clara had had no time to prepare herself. She hated how ticklish she was and she didn’t have the ability to wonder about how he’d known she was ticklish. She was squealing, laughing, and squirming trying to escape from his grip but the Doctor had managed to pin her successfully to the couch. Tears began to roll down her face and the Doctor stopped thinking he was hurting her.

“Clara are you okay?” He moved away and that gave her all the room she needed to flip the tables. It was adorable how he immediately became concerned with her wellbeing at the first sight of tears but it was the Doctor’s confusion of human emotions and tears that gave her the advantage she needed.

She opened her eyes and grinned up at him before grabbing his jacket and yanking him down onto the couch beside her. She quickly pounced and began trying to tickle him. She wasn’t even sure if Time Lords were ticklish but she had to try. He didn’t seem very responsive to being tickled on his sides or stomach but as soon as her hand brushed behind his knees he buckled and began to try and squirm away from her. Feeling a sense of triumph Clara focused all her efforts on pinning the Doctor beneath her and attacking the back of his knees. She hadn’t realized just how close they were to the edge of the couch until he began to fall off and grabbed onto her in an attempt to keep himself up. Instead she fell down with him and crushed his chest. 

They both groaned from the impact and when Clara picked her head up she noticed just how close her face was to the Doctor’s. He met her eyes and just as their gaze connected the playful atmosphere was zapped and instead replaced with something Clara couldn’t quite define. All she could comprehend was that it was compelling and tense. 

“Sorry.” She said, eyes flying all over his face. 

“It’s okay.” He replied just above a whisper. It almost seemed like he was trying to hold his breath until the atmosphere faded away. 

Clara looked to his lips and a rush of adrenaline fueled her. It’s not like she hadn’t thought about it before. She’d wondered many times what kissing him would be like and this was her chance to find out. She must have been staring because The Doctor’s voice brought her eyes back up to his. 

“Clara?” He asked with a squeak. 

“Shh.” She said pressing her finger to his mouth. With a smile she withdrew her finger and slowly lowered her head. So far he had done nothing in protest. In fact the only thing that’d happened is his breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed. She smiled and then pressed her lips gently against his. He reciprocated the soft press of lips and soon their lips were moving against the other’s in a slow rhythm with no end in sight. 

When their lips finally did part all that either could say was, “Whoa.” They stared at each other wild eyed but soon a smile crept onto both faces.   

While the Doctor was distracted Clara positioned her hand right by his knee then struck. He bucked and began laughing in protest but Clara held him down and continued her assault. 

“Stop, stop! Please!” He begged through laughter.

“And what are you going to give me if I stop?” She asked with a raised eyebrow still tickling him. 

“Wha…what do yo-u want?” He gasped for breath. 

“I want you to…” she thought for a minute of what she wanted and smiled. “I want you to kiss me.” 

“Okay! Okay! Fine!” He relented still gasping for air when she finally stopped and crawled off of him. He laid a hand on his chest and took a moment to gather his breath. “Remind me never to get in a tickle fight with you again.” He mused from the ground. 

Clara laughed and sat on the couch waiting for him to get up. “You were awfully quick to agree to my condition.” She said looking down at him.

“So?” He questioned. 

“Nothing.” She replied with a wide smile. 

The Doctor got up and smiled down at her. “You’re the one who asked.” He replied. 

“Yes I did.” 

“So why did you ask?” Clara shrugged and smiled. That in turn made the Doctor smile and he sat down sideways on the couch facing Clara. “So why _did_ you kiss me?”

“Because I was curious and I wanted to.” She replied with a shrug propping her arm up on the couch and leaning her head against her hand. “Why did you kiss me back?” She asked with a grin.

“Because I wanted to.” He mimicked her position and propped his own head up with his hand. 

She smiled and reached out for his hand that lay on his lap tracing the lines on it with her finger. “Doctor?” 

“Yes Clara?” 

She looked up at him and her mouth hung open a moment, her brain debating whether she should say what she wanted to. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Clara.” He replied looking a little confused as to why she looked so perplexed in telling him this. 

“No Doctor…not as in the way friends love each other. Romantically. Between couples.” 

“I know.” He said still confused as to why she was going through all the unnecessary explanation. “I love you the same way.”

“You do?” She asked her cheeks turning red, gaze going back down to his hand she was playing with. 

“Of course I do, impossible girl.” He said with a small smile. He leaned forward until his lips were hovering just over hers and in between the small space their breaths mixed and tinged the air. “I always have.” He murmured before closing the space and kissing her. Their kiss was laced with hunger and it was no longer soft but ridden with passion and desire for more of the other.

Maybe tickle fights had their merits after all.

 

**XxxxXXxxxEndxxxXXxxxX**


End file.
